


Moved Again

by InThePalmOfMyHand



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InThePalmOfMyHand/pseuds/InThePalmOfMyHand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual trash, do not read. I keep this until I remember to remove it. Because it's hilarious, not because it's well written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of nostalgia.

Roxas didn't really HATE school....ok yes he did. He and his family were constantly moving, since his mother had yet to find a steady job. These frequent moves had always left Roxas bereft of any friends. This was the part he had hated to most. 

Currently, they were residing in Twilight Town. On this particular morning (his first day of school naturally), Roxas had overslept. Of course. Just as he had alarmingly began staring at the bright red numbers that were displayed on his bedside clock, his younger brother, Sora, slammed his bedroom door open, banging it against the wall, then began yelling before evidently noticing he was already awake.

“Roxy!! Time to get up if you don't wanna be late! C'mon GET UP-oh. Good morning! Mom's already made breakfast, so hurry!”  With these words, Sora bounced right out the door, not bothering to close it, and down the steps.

Sora was Roxas' twin, but had been born exactly 13 minutes and 8 seconds after Roxas had, making him younger. Also, despite his permanent-sugar-high attitude, he was very antisocial and was “homeschooled”. This is in quotes because, since their mother was busy with her work, she had almost no time to be schooling him, thus simply leaving him to his own devices.

Roxas scrambled out of bed and onto the floor, throwing on a shirt and some pants that had happened to be laying next to where he had fallen. He flew down the stairs and straight to his seat at their kitchen table, where a plate of (mildly burnt) waffles was already sitting.

He finished it in record time and tore out the door and down the street.

 

~xXx~

 

It wasn't a very long walk to the school he now attended, so he made it with a little time to spare. This time was well-spent as he first stopped in at the front office to get his schedule, tried to find his assigned locker, and then had to locate his first period classroom.

He rushed through the door and into the closest seat; the bell rang mere seconds after. Roxas sighed in relief. For the moment, there was no teacher to be seen, so Roxas occupied himself by looking around the class. It was a small room and only had about 15 students in it currently. Since it was the first day of class, it was likely that many would be late.

He was ripped out of his thoughts by the door loudly slamming against the wall, being shoved open by a man who quickly scribbled across the whiteboard up front, then sat down at the desk. Roxas assumed he was the teacher. He didn't look like a teacher. He looked like a murderer. He was somewhat tall, with black hair and piercing eyes that seemed to glare through the soul of anyone he was looking at. On the board he had written 'Mr. Leonhart'.

“Finally sophomores, eh?” Mr. Leonhart, or Leon, as was his name, said. “About time, although I can't honestly say I'm happy about having to baby-sit all of you for the next 50 minutes.” He frowned further as he pulled up a stack of book onto the top of his desk. “These are your geometry textbooks, to be kept in excellent condition and brought back everyday to work out of. 50 bucks if any of ya lose 'em.”

With that, he began to hand them out one student at a time. He spoke while he was doing this, saying which chapters they'd be covering and which were to be skipped, how long they'd spend on each such chapter, and when the quizzes would be happening.

Finally, he was finished. “Did anyone not get a book?” he called.

Tentatively, Roxas raised his hand.

Leon glared. “Who're you then. Were you on the list?”

“Ah..” Roxas said, not actually wanting to speak to anyone, much less this crazed murderer.

Leon's glare increased in intensity.

“No sir, I'm new sir. Just transferred today. Sorry sir!” Roxas squeaked.

Leon, apparently satisfied at being called ‘sir’, only huffed as he handed Roxas a book. “And what’s your name then?” He asked, pen in hand and poised over the attendance sheet.

“Um, Roxas….sir,” Roxas stated as Leon scribbled away, then rushed on back to his seat, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Now,” Leon started, as the last few late stragglers wandered in,  “as I said before, we’re skipping chapter one, since it’s mostly review. You lot will be fine without it. Or not.” He grinned evilly. Roxas could almost imagine him rubbing his hands together as he cackled “mwahahahah” or some similar version. Leon continued. “So if we were skipping chapter one, who thinks they know what chapter we’re starting on?” He glared around the room, locking eyes with every single student in there. “C’mon, you idiots are in 10th grade geometry, you should know how to count!”

A student near the center of the room raised their hand. Leon glared at them, which they took as a cue to answer because they started speaking. “Um...two?”

“Hah! Wrong. We’re starting on chapter 7. Amazing how you guys passed Algebra I.” Leon chuckled, “Anyway, get to work.” He walked over to his chair and sat down, busying himself with whatever teachers did, not even bothering to look up to make the final remark “Seriously, do something!”.

Twenty-something students, all with terrified expressions, hurriedly opened their books to chapter 7, first reading, then working through sample problems.

Just as Roxas was finishing the last couple questions, the bell rang. Leon bounced to his feet and shot to the whiteboard, scribbling several page numbers and problems down for a homework assignment. Several students groaned out loud, not unlike the noise a dying animal makes as it’s eaten alive, when Leon mentioned it was all due the very next day.

Roxas scribbled the numbers down onto his wrist with a pen and began to make his way through the portal of hell, otherwise known as Mr. Leonhart’s geometry class. However, as he was very happily on his way out, a hand grabbed his arm, jerking him back in.

“What the --” Roxas started to say, glaring his most intense “I’m older” glare.

It seemingly had no effect, as the refulgent emerald eyes he was met with seemed unfazed. Well, it was worth a shot. It’d always worked on Sora.

“Hi. I’m Axel”

 

\--Chapter End--

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I'll limit Author's notes, mostly because I find them unsightly, but here is Chapter 1, redone. I'm only gonna ask once, cuz I know you'll get tired of hearing it, but leave a comment, drop a Tumblr ask or message, something, because I'd like to know what everyone thinks about it.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Roxas stared up into these beautiful, er, I mean brilliant green eyes in shock.

"Hello?" Axel called again. "Earth to new kid!"

Roxas shook himself out of his initial daze and managed a reply.

"My name is Roxas!"

"Great!" Axel said. "Well, I'd better get going then."

With that final comment, Axel dashed down the hall to chat with his friends. Roxas stared after him, still not sure what just happened. He didn't have time for this at the moment however and promptly made his way to his own 2nd period. Roxas had to check his schedule again so he opened his bag and pulled it out. Next was English with a Mr. Zack Fair. Sounds friendly enough.

He walked briskly down the huge hallways, trying to look as if he knew exactly what he was doing and that it was important. After nearly plowing through various students and almost knocking down a teacher, Roxas decided English class wasn't that important after all.

He walked into class and looked at the board. Mr. Fair was written neatly across the top.

"Sit anywhere you want for now," a voice said, startling Roxas. "We'll have a seating chart later."

Roxas didn't mind seating charts, seeing as he knew exactly zero, er, one person here. He chose a seat in the far right corner; farthest away from Mr. Fair. He may seem nice now but one could never be too cautious.

As he sat down he saw a familiar head of red hair enter through the doorway.

"Heya Zacky!" He called as he sat down right next to Zack's desk.

"MR. FAIR!" Zack growled in annoyance. Obviously this happened often.

"Whatever dude!" Another kid said, a blonde with some funky mullet-mohawk hairstyle going on. He sat down close to Axel.

As more and more students filed in the door, the classroom became progressively louder as they carried on their conversations they had started out in the hallways. They were starting to get on Roxas' nerves when Zack told them to shut up and listen.

"Alrighty then…" Zack began. "I'm Mr. Fair and I'll be your teacher for Sophomore English!"

He paused, obviously waiting for applause, cheers, anything but the blank stares he was receiving. When they were not received, he continued:

"Well, everyone come up here and I'll assign you to some books. We'll go in alphabetical order so first we have…" He checked his roster. "…Axel! Come on up here and get a book. Next is Demyx! Then we have Namine"

He droned on and on. Roxas sat, bored out of his mind before he finally heard his name.

"Roxas! Did I say that right?"

Roxas shot out of his seat and up to the front of the room. "Er, yeah." He mumbled, taking his book and returning to his seat under the stares of his future classmates. Zack called a few more names before they were finally finished and Roxas learned some names. The creepy kid sitting to his left who never spoke was Zexion, the girl in front of him who always whispered to people was named Namine and the weird-hairstyle guy was Demyx.

After several minutes going over the importance of not losing their books and so on, Zack began going over class rules. By this time, people had started up their conversations again and were doing anything but pay attention to the teacher speaking.

Finally, the bell rang. Axel flashed him a smile and was gone, along with the rest of the class. Roxas grumbled and followed them.

His day was mostly the same, passing out books and going over class rules or punishments.

Sighing with relief over the thought of being done with the first day, Roxas lumbered out the doors to the school and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as he got home, Roxas went straight to his room and sat down, opening his geometry book in his lap. Wouldn't ya know it, the first day of school and he already had homework. Roxas hoped his geometry teacher would burn for eternity in a very very hot place.

He already knew how to do it, of course. He just had better things to do than finding the third angle in any particular triangle.

"I won't do it." He announced, throwing his book down.

"Won't do what?" Sora asked, walking in without knocking. Of course.

"Geometry homework for Mr. Leonhart." Roxas told him. "I hate geometry."

"Oooooh! You got Mr. Leonhart?" Sora asked, half sympathetic, half mocking. "My poor brother, going to die at such a young age. You should probably do your homework. He hates students. And by hate, I mean he wishes he could murder us and send us all to hell personally!"

Roxas picked his book back up and hurried through the exercise as Sora watched and occasionally gave his opinion on certain problems.

Finally, Roxas was done.

He put his book on his nightstand and stretched, then looked over at the clock: 6:15. Time to eat. He went downstairs and browsed to the fridge. Seeing nothing in particular that sparked his interest, he settled for a plain peanut butter sandwich. He walked slowly back up the stairs and, having nothing else to do, turned on his music and layed down, staring at the plain white ceiling above him, wondering if tomorrow would be the same. He fell asleep at some point (Which he didn't know of course. Who knows exactly when they fall asleep?)

Roxas jolted awake, hearing the squawking sound of the alarm he didn't remember setting. He had mixed feeling about his alarm clock. He hated getting up but didn't want to be late either. He got up and staggered to the bathroom. His fingers fumbled as he attempted to undress himself for his shower. After finally achieving this, he turn on the hot water and sat under it, not really wanting to move. He quickly washed his body and hair and then stepped out onto the cold tile to get dressed for the day, choosing a halfway faded pair of jeans and a black T-shirt.

He stuffed toast in his mouth as a lazy breakfast and stumbled out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Roxas arrived at school with perfect timing. That is, just enough time to hurry to 1st period before the bell declared him as tardy. He slid into his seat just as said bell began to fill the halls and rooms with loud ringing.

He had his homework out and ready. He was confident he did it right since he had already finished this chapter at his old school.

Leon checked everyone's homework –well, Roxas' anyway. He was about the only one who did it – then he went and sat back down at his computer, leaving the students to continue the chapter by themselves. What else was new?

Roxas sped through these problems as well. As he was finishing up, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

'What the hell?' Roxas wondered. 'Who would text me during class?'

He glanced down to see who had such nerve and only found a number, no name. He opened it: [Hey Roxy!] it said. He didn't recognize the number but it must be someone he knew since they knew him. [Who is this?] Was his quick reply. He waited for the buzz and, making sure Leon wasn't looking, read the answer: [Axel. 'member I talked 2 U yesterday?]

Wait, it was him? Roxas frantically looked around, searching for the redhead, and then finally found him.

'He's staring at me….' Roxas thought. His face reddened. Axel grinned. Roxas scowled. He pulled out his phone and texted furiously.

[How the hell did you get my number?!] He typed. He saw Axel glance at his phone, red it, then grin. He texted back.

[Um...from your friend?]

[As if! I haven't given my number to anyone here! Stalker!]

Axel kept grinning. [Geez Roxy, calm down. I Googled you, alright? And class is about to end so hold on]

Roxas' face turned red again. 'He GOOGLED me? Oh my gosh, that's creepy! Who does that?!'

Evidently, Axel does that.

The bell rang, screaming at them to get to their next class. Axel was halfway out the door when Roxas jerked him back in by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Oi Roxy! What're ya tryin' to do? I paid 30 bucks for this shirt!" Axel protested

"Stuff it." Roxas said. "First of all, my name's Roxas. Not Roxy, ROXAS! Second of all, why were you googling me?!"

Axel chuckled. "Cuz I wanted to know more about you. Duh."

"Well maybe you could have, gee I don't know, TALKED TO ME?" Roxas exploded

"Gosh, Roxy, cool it." Axel grinned. "It'd not like I'm stalking you so I can kidnap you and rape you or anything." He chuckled again and wiggled his eyebrows. "Or is it?"

Roxas' face sped through many emotions: incredulousness, anger, creeped out, etc. Axel used this to his advantage, dancing away and making his way to his next class as if nothing had just happened and that he definitely didn't just tell the new kid that he was stalking him and had plans to kidnap and rape him. No, of course not.

"My name is Roxas…!" Roxas called after him.

Roxas was in a hurry. School was finally over, thank God, and he was trying to find Axel. Arguing with him was fun. Well, that was his excuse anyway. He knew Axel and his little posse were always around the back corner of school smoking or whatever it was they did, so he made his way there.

He heard their voices first: one girl and a few guys. He rounded the last corner and saw them. The girl was the creepiest, he believed. She had ugly yellow hair that poked up in the front and looked like bug antennae. Plus, she looked about ready to electrocute everyone and have fun doing it.

The guys were not quite as bad. The one with the wacky hairstyle, Demyx, was there. Roxas recognized him. There was also guy with crazy pink (yeah, PINK) hair. Oh yeah, and Axel. He believed they all had piercing, except for Axel, who had tattoos.

After a while, the Demyx one saw him.

"Oh heyyy!" he sang, pointing at Roxas. "Lookie, Axel! Looooook! Looklooklooklooklooooook! You're not loooookiiiing!"

Axel swatted him in the head. "Shut up Demyx. I could hear you the first time." He turned to Roxas. "Now who're….Roxas?"

"Like, whoa. Do you, like, know him?" the pink-haired idio- I mean kid said.

"Obviously, you imbecile! He knew his name! You never think about anything!" The bug-haired girl snapped, smacking the pink dude.

"Like, ow! You're so, like, mean to me!"

Roxas decided to never talk to her or even look at her the wrong way or anything like that. He turned his attention back to Axel.

"Um, hey Axel…" He said.

"What're you doing here?" Axel immediately demanded. Then he smiled and sort of purred. "Awww… did Roxy come here to see lil ol' me?"

Roxas blushed. "No… I, uh, came here to y-yell at you….again."

"Oooooh!" Demyx crowed, "Roxy's gonna yell at you Axel! Better be scared!" He laughed.

"Shut up Demyx." Axel said, half-heartedly smacking him. "'K, look Roxy. I'm kinda busy right now with mah peeps, alright? Can you yell at me later? Is that too much to ask? I'm begging you….ok, no I'm not. Go away Roxy. Please."

Roxas was dumbfounded. "No. I didn't come all the way here to 'go away'. I came here to yell at you so, um, sit here and be yelled at I guess.

Axel grinned, breaking through his previous seriousness. "Great, then you'll just have to stay here with us. C'mon Roxy!"

"Ew, what? Dude, you, like, totally can't be serious right now dude. Like, totally." The pink-hair guy protested.

"Marly, Axel can do whatever he wants. Right Ax?" Demyx said.

"See Marluxia? I told you to shut up and think! Did you? Course not. Idiot!" The girl screamed.

"Heheh, calm down Larx…I, like, didn't mean it. I totally swear I – YIKES!" Marluxia shrieked as Larxene charged at him. He bolted away with here trailing behind in an attempt to beat his, um, never mind.

'Freaks!" Roxas silently screamed.

"So..." Axel said, turning his attention to Roxas. "Whadda ya say we-"

"HI! I'm Demyx!" Demyx screamed, excitedly pushing Axel out of the way so he could talk. "You're Roxas? Axel totally talks about you all the time and heneverstopsbutyouget usedtoitafterawhilesoeverythingisfine!" He smiled as if he expected Roxas to have heard and understood everything he had just said so Roxas just agreed with him.

"Uh, yeah." He muttered.

Axel pulled his face out of the dirt and looked up. "Hey Roxy, wanna come to my house?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Your house?" Roxas asked, just a little creeped out.

"Sure, why not?" Axel answered. "My parents aren't home and I was planning on having a party. Consider it a welcome party if you'd like."

He grinned. Roxas frowned.

"How about I consider it another part of you insidious plot to kidnap and rape me?" Roxas asked.

Axel shrugged. "Consider it whatever you want. I'd better see you there!" He snickered and walked off, leaving Roxas to shudder in horror at the thoughts he assumed were going through Axel's mind as he was saying this.

He wandered away, more thinking about Axel's "party" rather than the fact that he should get home before his mother kills him. He'll realize it soon though. In 5…

4….

3…

2…

1…

"Crap! Mom's gonna kill me!" He cried, tearing across the grass and dirt on his desperate attempt to make it home on time. "Argh! Stupid Axel! This is all your fault!" He growled in frustration. His feet continued to pound the ground at a steady rate as he made his way home.

Finally, he made it. Gasping for breath, he lumbered up his front steps and into his house. He tried to sneak through quietly so his mother wouldn't notice he had just arrived.

"And just WHERE have we been all this time mister?"

Gulping, Roxas turned around, coming face-to-face to his mother. She was holding a wooden spoon. He couldn't quite tell if it was for the food she had been preparing or to smack him with. He hoped it was the former as he was starving and didn't really like to be hit with kitchen utensils.

"Er.." He stammered. "I was…at school…."

"School ended 45 minutes ago." His mother pointed out, effectively ruining his feeble excuse.

"Well technically I was behind school….doing...things..." He finished lamely.

"Roxas, drugs are bad honey. I had hoped you could've been with a good crowd this year." Shsssssse clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Mom!" Roxas looked at her in horror. "I wasn't doing drugs! Or smoking. Or drinking. And I've never been in a "Bad" crowd!"

"What about that one time with the Seifer guy you always made googly-eyes at? Or the other time when you –"

"Mom!" Roxas cut her off sharply. "Seifer was a jerk and I NEVER made googly eyes at him-"

"Sure honey."

"- and if you MUST know-"

"Of course I do, I'm your mother."

"-I was with some new friends and one's having a party-"

"You're not going."

"-and I'm going." Roxas finished with a huff. "It's tonight. I'm going to text him and ask him when then I'm going to leave-"

"-after you do your homework." His mother finished for him. 'Now go"

Growling, Roxas made his way tentatively up the steps and went into his room, where he promptly threw his books somewhere on the floor and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

[When's ur party?] He sent. After a while, his phone buzzed back with a reply.

[Eight OMG ARE YOU COMING?]

[No. And where do you live.]

[Um ok. You know that red house sort of close to school but not really?]

[Oh yeah. That house is cool! Everything (EVERYTHING) is red! Do you live near it?]

[Er, in it actually. Anyway, see ya at 8 3]

[Ew. Freak.]

Roxas put down his phone and yelled down the steps to tell his mother when the party was gonna be, she told him not to yell in the house. Whatever. He went back into his room and did his homework a while he waited. After he had finished, he could think of nothing better to do.

He decided to pick his outfit. Geez, did he really just think that?

'Way to sound like a girl…' he thought to himself, as he picked out some nice, tight jeans and a wonderful black and white tee. Perfect. He layed them down and glanced at the clock. 6:45. Lovely. Just enough time to eat, take a shower, and walk to Axel's. Truly perfect.

He meandered downstairs to the fridge and looked in.

'Applesauce….pickles…..meatballs…the heck? I don't even wanna know what that's supposed to be.' He thought. Ok, so eating was out. Time for a shower.

He went into the bathroom, took his shower and came out. (No details because it's rude, first of all, to describe someone taking a shower. Besides, If everyone already knows, it won't be a surprise to Axel!)

Anyway, by the time he got out and gotten dressed etc, it was close to 7:30 so he figured he might as well just go on over. After all, it never hurts to be a little early.

Does it?


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Roxas crept downstairs, trying to avoid having to answer to his mother. Of course, she caught him anyway.

"Where are you going?" she demanded

"Um, the party. Remember? It started at 7:30 and I'm late." Roxas slid through this lie easily. He was used to lying to get around his overbearing mother.

She hmm'd and he took it as the OK to go. He walked out the door and wandered in the general direction of Axel's house. He didn't know the exact location but he figured he would find it eventually. And he was right. The little red house was soon before him and, up close, it wasn't all that little. Ok, who was he kidding? This house was HUGE!

He walked up the steps and stood there, too nervous to knock or ring the doorbell for someone to let him in. However, he didn't have to.

"Someone's heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!"

Even out on the porch Roxas could hear Demyx's voice. Geez.

The door opened to reveal Demyx and his over-caffeinated self.

"ROXYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he squealed.

Roxas grimaced at the stupid nickname.

"Hey Dem," he said, "How much coffee have you had today?"

"Silly Roxy, I don't drink much coffee. I've only had…" He paused a second to think then continued. "Four. Only four."

Roxas stared at him. "Four cups? Geez Dem, no wonder you're so-"

He was cut of by the bubbly blonde. "Not cups. Why would I drink so little? It was four pots."

Roxas thought he felt his jaw hit the floor. He stayed like this for several seconds, then recovered and asked Demyx if he could come in.

"Oh yeaaaaah! You're here for the party right?" He turned into the house and shouted "SEE AXEY? TOOOOLD YOU HE WOULD COOOOME!"

Roxas stepped into the house as Axel came running in from another room in the house.

"Roxas? I thought you weren't coming. That's what you said earlier."

The bug-headed Larxene walked in behind him, followed by the pink-haired Marluxia.

"Axel, darling" she purred. "It's called sarcasm, honey."

He glared at her and shrugged as Marluxia voiced his protest.

"Hey, like, how come he gets to be called, like, you know, darling and honey? I, like, thought I was your, you know, darling"

"Marly, baby, sugar, darling, you should know you're more than that. Come here." she said as she wrapped him in a hug. Roxas was half expecting her to bite his neck and suck his blood but thankfully this did not happen.

"Erm so is this it?" Roxas asked Axel.

"What do you mean?" came the reply

"Is this the whole party? Only the five of us?"

"Of course not! It's only 7:45. You're early even though you weren't actually coming. I said 8:00. Means 8:00 y'know." He smirked.

Roxas glared again. That smirk! That arrogant, sarcastic, infuriating smirk!

"Whatever. Let's just get going."

He started walking toward the room Axel had just come out of but was stopped by the redhead calling out.

"Er, probably shouldn't go in there yet.."

"Pfft." Roxas scoffed at him. "Why? Is that where you keep all the other little kids you've raped?"

"Wellll…not exactly.."

Demyx giggled as Roxas kept walking. He turned the corner, disappearing from view. Axel knew he'd be back though. And he was.

"GAAH!" Roxas shouted, running from the room to hide behind Axel.

"Like, OMG, did you see, like, a ghost?" Marluxia asked and, to his chagrin, Larxene elbowed him in the ribs.

Demyx giggled again. "He prolly went in there and saw Luxy sleeping on the couch!" He kept giggling uncontrollably while everyone else roared with laughter.

Roxas glared at all of them. Axel grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back in.

"It's okay Rox." He said around his laughing. "Lux doesn't bite. Much."

He dragged him around the corner and out of sight of everyone else. And they were greeted by a practically naked Luxord sleeping peacefully on the couch wearing only a pair of heart-patterned boxer shorts. Lovely.

Roxas squirmed uncomfortably but Axel had a strong grip. He figured it was probably from all the kids he's stolen.

Axel smacked the sleeping man on the chest, causing him to groan and roll over.

"C'mon Lux, get up and say hi to Roxas."

"…mmmmm"

"Close, but say it in English."

"….mmmayruxuzzzzz"

"Lux. Up. Now." Axel commanded, trying to pull his legs off the couch and him into a sitting position.

"I said it already!" Luxord complained, rolling on top of Roxas in an attempt to make Axel leave him alone and let him go back to sleep.

Roxas stiffened. 'This is awkward…' he thought.

Axel sighed and smacked the man on the side of his head, then pinched his ears and nose and, finally, pulled him by his hair off of Roxas and left him sitting on the couch properly.

"Now," Axel said, "Roxas, Luxord. Luxord, Roxas. Now talk to each other. Imma go get the others to get their lazy unsocial butts in here."

He stalked out of the room after giving them both a dazzling smile.

Roxas sighed. Why did he come again?

"So you're Roxy"

Roxas glanced at the other man (who he'd figured would go back to sleep as soon as Axel left) and found him to be staring at him, seemingly intrigued.

"So you're Lux." Roxas replied in the exact same tone although without the slight British accent the other man had.

Luxord laughed. "He told you about me? Was it good things? I'm not really as lazy as he says."

"Um actually I was just copying you. I don't actually talk to Axel or his friends much either. 'Specially the bug-headed one. She's a creepy one."

Luxord laughed again. "Larxene? I've told her that her hair looks like a bug but she doesn't listen. She's definitely odd alright. So if he doesn't talk about me then I supposed I should introduce myself. I'm Luxord and I'm staying with here sleeping on Axel's couch because his house is closer to work than mine is. Also because I begged him to let me stay or I would burn his house down." He smiled as if that was what friends were for.

Roxas nodded uncertainly. "O…kay then I'm Roxas and I'm here because Axel invited me and told me to consider it a welcoming party after I confronted him for Googling me to get my phone number. He's a weirdo too. Tell me, how many kids do you know of that he's raped?"

Taken aback, Luxord said, "Well…none…I don't think. As long as I've been here anyway.

"'Kay. Just wanted to make sure. Thanks."

SLAM

"I win! You all suuuuuck!" Demyx called behind him as he bounded in the room, causing both Roxas and Luxord to jump.

"Er, Dem? We weren't racing. Were we?" Axel looked at Marluxia and Larxene, who both shook their heads. He continued. "Kay peeps, let's start the party while we wait for the other slowpokes to get here!"


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

The party raged for a whole 8 minutes before everyone else started showing up. Luckily, Luxord had pants on by this point. First was a boy named Riku who had long silver hair. Soon after him was another boy whom Demyx latched onto immediately. Roxas guess this was the Zexion that Demyx often chatted about when he thought it was only him and Axel. The weirdo.

After Zexion, there came an entire gaggle of girls all dressed in the same exact outfit. Creepy.

"Axeeeeeeeel" one of them screamed.

"We're heeeeeeeere come out and see uuuuuus!" went another.

"Aren't you happy to see uuuuuus?!" screamed yet another.

Good gosh how annoying. By the time Axel finally managed to maneuver around the group of people in his front room, they were practically in tears, crying about how he didn't care enough about them to let them in even though it was SO cold (even though it's the middle of August)

"Geez Kairi shut up." he said

"Yeah Kairi, geez you're so whiney." went one of the other girls.

"You were crying too, Selphie!" Kairi yelled back, pulling at Selphie's hair.

"Ooooowowowowow! Axel get her ooooff!"

"Okay, stop it." Axel growled a them. "I have someone you need to meet. This," he said, pointing to the boy who had followed him outside, "is Roxas. Roxas, these clowns are Kairi, Selphie, Tifa, and Xion." He pointed to each of them as he said their names, prompting Roxas to begin to attempt to remember names and faces.

"Er, nice to meet you?" he said, trying to be polite.

The girls stared at him for a second, eyes wide, before going into another screaming fit, this time filled with "Aaaaah he's do cuuuuute" and "Oh em gee Axel, why did you hide him from us? Don't you love us?". Following this, they once again broke down to tears.

Growling in frustration and grunting a quick "Whatever", Axel proceeded to shove them into the house, where they began to squeal at everyone, especially Marluxia. He predicted all five of them would be hiding somewhere doing their nails before the night was over.

"Well, that was...different." Roxas spoke up suddenly and caused Axel to jump and spin around. "Do you have anything to eat?"

Axel resumed being is regular self rather quickly and draped his arm his arm Roxas. "My dear Roxy, what kind of host would I be if I didn't? And what kind of party has no refreshments?"

"Duh, silly Roxas!" Demyx also seemed to be his regular self and had popped out of nowhere quite suddenly, scaring both boys and causing the blonde to let out a small "Eep" which prompted Axel to chuckle. Demyx went on talking, not to any particular person, so Axel and Roxas went to mingle with everyone else (read as: Axel dragged Roxas to mingle with everyone else).

The party went on for a few more hours before coming to an abrupt end after some idiot attempted to swing from the ceiling fan and had to be taken to the hospital along with the girl he fell on. Idiot.

Axel's arms and legs were killing him after he had to drag the third drunk teenager from his living room to the door. Hopefully that was the last one. He made one more quick sweep of his house before he was assured.

He was tired, and that was an extreme understatement. He just wanted to go to bed; to go to SLEEP. Was that too much to ask? He drudged down the hall, around the corner, up the steps and to the first door on the left. 'Paradise' he called it. He opened the door, eyes half closed and not bothering to turn on the light, and shrugged his shirt off and onto the floor and his pants followed behind shortly. he crawled into his enormous bed and...

Hit someone?

'What the hell?!' his inner self screamed. 'Who freaking stole my bed?!' His outer self was too tired to reply and, therefore, didn't. "Um.." he started, just a little freaked out. "Who is this?" 'Geez sounds like I have a wrong number.'

"Mmmm? Axel? What are you doing at my house..?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Wait...Roxas?!"


	8. Chapter 8

 

"What are you doing in my bed?"

Roxas looked up at Axel sleepily. "Your bed? Excuse me, mister 'omg-my-bed-has-a-Roxas-in-it', but this is MY bed. So I should be the one who totally goes all over the place and not step on weasels. I hate weasels though. Nevermind, step on them." He looked up at Axel again and smiled as if he had just said something immensely interesting and wise.

"Er…Roxas? How many drinks did you have?" Axel asked, suddenly concerned.

"Not a whole honey bunches of oats. Just a couple getting married that the pink flower on a grassy hill kept handing me. But it was just Kool-Aid and red is the color just like on your head. Whoa." Roxas replied, then his eyes widened and he stared at Axel. "Oh my gosh! I have teeth!"

Axel smacked his forehead. "Roxas, I don't know what Marly put in your Kool-Aid, but wow. Come on, we have to get you home."

He went to pick up Roxas, but suddenly noticed he was standing in front of Roxas, talking to Roxas, seen by Roxas, and all he was wearing was a bright red pair of boxers. Drunk-Roxas or not, this was awkward. Now that he thought about it, maybe Roxas sleeps…

He flipped the red blanket up, revealing Roxas' bare body, covered only by a similar pair of boxers, his being bright yellow.

'Same brand. Has good taste in underwear, if nothing else.' Axel mused to himself as he moved to put his clothes back on.

Finally fully clothed, he picked up Roxas' clothes (previously mistaken for his own) and handed them over to the blonde.

Roxas stared at him, obviously confused.

"Roxas, put your clothes on."

"I already have teeth, thanks." came the reply.

"Roxas. Put your clothes on."

"I don't want anymore fudge though…" he said politely.

"Roxas! Put your damn clothes on!"

"But moooooooom!" he complained.

Roxas finally consented, pulling his shirt over his head and his jeans over his legs and fastened.

Axel grabbed his arm and took him out the door to the right, down the steps, around the corner, and down the hall to the front door.

"Did you put your shoes in the closet?" he asked

Roxas glanced at the closet and mumbled a quiet "Step on 'em. Kill the weasels!" so Axel gave up. He opened the closet and was greeted with an earful of little girls shrieking. Well, little girls and a Marluxia.

See, they had been hiding in the closet with flashlights to paint their nails in secret. Shhh. After they had finished –around the time Axel got into bed- Marluxia began telling the girls of the evil-redhaired-monster-that-ate-little-girls-who-hid-in-closets-during-parties. Ahhh….I think. Anyway, the girls happened to be terrified and this was about the door had been swung open to reveal (gasp) Axel! The girls saw red hear and immediately began screaming, scaring Marluxia, who turned around, saw Axel's red hair, and also started screaming because he had made up the story and never actually believed it to be true. He picked up the nearest pair of shoes and launched them into the monsters face. Axel staggered from the evil-monster-killing shoes and slammed the door to prevent any other projectiles from flying hither and thither.

The shoes fortunately happened to be Roxas' so Roxas was forced to put them on as well. The blonde was the guided outside and into the passenger's side of Axel's pride and joy: a beautiful red sports car. The redhead went around and got in the other side.

"If you start to puke in here, I will so have your ass hanging out the window the rest of the way, got it?" he threatened the blonde as he put the key into the ignition and started the car.

He pulled out of the driveway and began driving toward Roxas' house. Roxas remained relatively calm the entire drive, which was good for both the car's and Roxas' health.

When they arrived at said destination, Axel once again guided Roxas up to the front door. The redhead knocked rather loudly upon the afore mentioned door.

"WHO IS IT?" a high voice screamed out almost immediately.

"Er, I brought your son back. See, parties aren't really his thing apparently so-"

"TAKE HIM BACK! WE DON'T WANT 'IM"

Axel stood there, holding Roxas, and most likely looking quite surprised at this answer when the door swung open and a woman assumed to be Roxas' mother stepped out and grabbed the blonde away.

"Just kidding Roxy, sweety. How was your party? How many girls did you get pregnant? Tell me details now while I have a witness, dear."

Roxas stared at her awhile before asking, "Are you also here to kill the weasels?

"Er, no?"

"We get fudge." He offered.

"What the hell happened at this party of yours?" she spun her attention to Axel.

Having previously watching with mixed emotions of both horror and interest at what Roxas and his mother were saying, Axel was slightly caught off guard.

"Er, well….." he stammered

"Did you spike his drink or was it one of your hooligan friends?" she demanded, her arms wrapped protectively around her darling little boy. Who happened to be drunk.

"Like, for real, the fudge is delicious. But you only get some if you have teeth." Roxas piped up.

"Hush sweety, I'm interrogating your new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Axel's face matched his hair in color. "Hey now, lady, I just invited him to a party and he got drunk off his ass on Kool-Aid, alright? I knew I should have just kept him overnight and brought him back in the morning when he wasn't talking about…about…WEASELS!" He babbled.

"No, you shouldn't have, honey." She replied, smiling and shaking her head. "Not unless you wanted the police knocking down your pretty little door. I would have sued your ass for everything you own!" Her face took a sudden malicious look as she stared at Axel, still smiling and her eyes bore holes into his face.

Then, all at once, her face cleared up and her smile seemed more genuine. She laughed and grabbed both his and Roxas' wrist and dragged them into her home.

"Just kidding, dearie, now come in and have some hot chocolate or something." She giggled and continued dragging him toward the kitchen, deaf to Axel's many cries of protest.

Meanwhile, the girls and Marluxia were still shivering in the dark closet, scared for their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

 

"Sit down, dearie." Roxas' mom smiled at Axel.

"Really, ma'am, I don't need any hot chocolate or anything-" he stammered.

"Sit down, dearie." Still smiling….

"I really should be leaving-"

"Sit down, dearie" Smile is stretching…

"Y'know, don't wanna bother you so late at night-"

"I said siddown!" She screeched, grabbing Axel's shoulders and slammed him down on the stool. She then leaned an elbow on the counter in front of him and smiled. "Now do you want hot chocolate, tea, coffee, milk or apple juice?"

Axel was, to say the least, stunned. He stared at her, much like Roxas had done earlier that night….er…morning. Speaking of the little blonde...Axel glanced sideways towards the couch where Roxas was currently passed out, and possibly mumbling something about those stupid weasels.

"I'd bet you wanna bang his brains out, right?"

"Holy shit, I want juice!" Axel yelled.

She looked at him with an eyebrow raise.

"APPLE juice! APPLE!" he clarified for the dirty-old-woman-who-wasn't-even-that-old.

"Heheh, suuuuuuure" she laughed, getting the apple juice out of the fridge and pouring him a glass.

He glared at her and stared down into his juice. APPLE juice, mind you.

"What's your name, anyway dearie?" She stared at him and he felt like she was seeing right into his soul.

"Er, Axel?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Er, telling you?"

"Axel, honey, Roxas doesn't like guys."

"What? Where the hell did that come from? That has nothing to do with my name! Memorize my name!"

"Honey, it's obvious you'd just love get your hands on his skinny little-."

Axel sipped at his apple juice. "Well, whatever. Thanks for the apple juice and the little talk…I think. I gotta get going. See ya." He hopped off his stool and meandered over to the door. He glanced back at her to see if she was gonna to say something like 'I don't think so, dearie.' and haul him back inside. She just smiled and waved. He walked out the door and down the sidewalk, still looking back, still suspicious. He went over to his car and….wait, what car?

"What the heeeeell!" Where's my caaaaar?" he whined.

Roxas' mother came out the porch and laughed. "I don't think so, dearie." She smiled at him cheerily.

"Where the fuck is my car? You can't do that! Give it back! How am I supposed to get home?"

"Language, dearie, language. And I didn't take it. I was giving you apple juice. He took it. Hi, dearest!" she called.

"Mmm" the man grunted, walking back from wherever it was that he'd hidden the pretty red sports car, which also happened to be Axel's life by the way. "Who's this kid?"

"I'm Ax-"

"He's Roxy-baby's new boyfriend!" she interrupted and was practically bouncing with excitement.

Axel's face matched his hair.

"I see. How old are you, do you have a job, how much does it pay, where do you live, and are you the top or the bottom?"

"Er..?"

"Come on honey, he's obviously a top, just like Roxy-baby's obviously a bottom! They're perfect for each other!" Now she WAS bouncing. Crazy, she was.

"Well I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm the wife. Now come on, son-in-law, have some hot chocolate or something."

Gee, doesn't this sound familiar? Yay…

Axel was once again steered into the kitchen, pushed into the stool in front of the counter, and offered a choice between the hot chocolate, tea, coffee, milk or apple juice. This time, he took hot chocolate. Why not? Seemed like he's be staying a while.

"Oh, I'm sorry dearie, I never even introduced myself! I'm Selphie. That hunk over there is Cloud, Roxas' father. Wave and say hi Cloudy, darling." She called.

If looks could kill…

"Mmm" he said.

"Well whatever, Mr. Grumpy. Where's our other little boy?"

"…" Cloud glared at here, keeping silent.

"Fine, you're no help. Sora? Sora! Get down here and welcome Roxy's new boyfr-I mean friend!"

There was suddenly quite a racket as a boy that reminded Axel of Demyx practically glided down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh hey!" he said, slightly out of breath.

"Sora, darling, this is…uh….um…..well….someone you should meet!"

"My name is Axel. Got it memorized?" He growled, still miffed about losing his pretty little car and having to stay the night with them.

"Oh hey!" Sora repeated. He slowly backed away, probably concerned for his life at the moment. "WellIhavesomehomeworkIreallymustbegettingtosoIguessI'llbeseeingyoulater havefunpleasedon'tdamagemybrotherbye!" With that, he bolted back up the steps and disappeared form view.

Selphie sighed. "Such a nice, energetic boy. Right dearest?"

"…"

"Well, Son-in-Law, that was our other Son-Not-in-Law. I'm sure you'll get along just fine. And don't worry, I wont let him crash your dates." She gave him a big smile. So creepy...

"Well, it is getting late, right dearest? We'll be off to bed and leave you two alone. Have fun! Use protection!" She winked and dragged Cloud up the stairs. "Take care of our baby!"

'OK, now what?' Axel wondered. 'What do you do in a stranger's house with a kid you jut met passed out on the couch you have to sleep on?'

The answer was simple: sleep with them, obviously.

'Wait, what?'

He made his way over to the couch. If he moved Roxas' legs a little, (and no, not how you would think someone who threatens to rape him would move them. Perverts.) he would just be able to sit down. So he did.

He sat awkwardly, trying to take up as little as room and sit as far away from Roxas as he could. The last thing he needed was for Roxas to wake up in Axel's arms or something equally embarrassing. But he did kinda look cute while sleeping…

'No!' he told his inner self. 'Roxas is just a kid!'

But he's a cute kid and you know it. You would just loooove to get your hands where they don't belong.

'No I wouldn't. Stop, that's gross.'

Yes you would! Stop lying!

'Nuh-uh!'

Yuh-huh!

'Nuh-uh!'

Yuh-huh! Dude, I'm you! I know! You can't freaking lie to me, idiot!

'Oh yeah… Well whatever, go to sleep.'

Then you go to sleep

'I'm trying. You go to sleep first.'

Idiot, I'm you. You go to sleep and I'll go to sleep genius. Are you growing anything in the garden of your mind?

'Well I tried once but everything died. Guess I ain't got a green thumb.'

He giggled.

Dude…I don't think she gave you JUST apple juice...

'….Shut up…or I'll put weasels in your bed.'

Weasels?

'Um, I think you were right, that wasn't just apple juice…'

Told ya.

"Whatever" Axel said out loud.

He closed his eyes and drifted into a nice, somewhat-peaceful sleep.

"Whatever" Axel said. His head drooped down towards his chest as he fell asleep, then he fell over onto Roxas. How cliché.

'Finally!' Selphie thought to herself. 'Thought this stuff would never kick in.'

She giggled and tucked the vial back into her pocket, confident in her work. She snuck back up the steps and slipped back into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Roxas woke up with a start after being caught by the evil pony-princess that had threatened to eat all his French-Toast and not save any for him! Horrible nightmare, it was.

He tried to sit up, but was stopped by the arm that had wrapped itself around his middle. What? Where was he anyway? He looked around. It seemed eerily familiar for some reason. Almost like..

"My living room?!"

"Mmmmmmm"

"What the hell?" Roxas tried to peer over his shoulder to see where that had from, but the arm held him fast. Now that he thought about it, that arm was awfully suspicious. Where had he gotten an extra arm? How had he gotten home last night? What happened last night? Where was he last night?

Axel. Axel's party. Shit…

He moved his hand experimentally. It moved a little. That was good. He wiggled it out from under that other arm and used it in an attempt to free himself from said arm. Easier said than done. He tried to pull himself out, but to no avail. So he grabbed the arm of the couch and pulled with all the strength he possibly had so early in the morning. He moved! He pulled again and moved again. Thus began his cycle. Pull, move, pull, move. He was almost free enough to pull himself completely from the grasp of Whoever-it-Was-That-Was-Hold-Him. Mentally celebrating, he pulled once more….only to have Whoever-it-Was-That-Was-Hold-Him wrap their other arm around his legs and pull him tighter, stuffing his face into the couch.

"Ouch.." he said.

"Mmmmm" was the reply. Seriously, who was this?

Roxas had an idea. An evil idea. They deserved it though. He started flailing his arms, kicking his feet, and violently waving his head. He hit Was-That-Was-Hold-Him several times before they let go with a "Mmmmmm?" and Roxas promptly threw himself onto the floor and looked up to see who had tried to suffocate him in the couch.

"Axel?!" he cried. "What are you doing in my house?!"

"Wha-?! I didn't do it, I swear!" Axel yelled, sitting up and looking around. "Roxas?"

"Oh my gosh!" continued Roxas. "This is your house isn't it? I knew you were a stalker-rapist! Leave it to you to model your living room to look EXACLTY like mine!"

"Um, Roxas, this IS your living room.." Axel tried to say.

"And you were sleeping with me!" Roxas continued his rant, oblivious to anything axel had to say in his defense. "And touching me. Eww you were touching me in my sleep! Rapist! RAPIST!"

"Roxy, baby-cakes, wuz wrong?" called his mother from upstairs. "Does your father need to kill another puppy?"

"You stole my mom too? Holy shit, do you stop at nothing?"

"Hold up, Roxy. First of all, your dad kills puppies…? And second of all, this is YOUR house, not mine. Your mom invited me to stay over cuz you were drunk off your cute little ass. And since we figured you were gonna feel like shit today, you're missing your" he held up three fingers "THIRD day of school. Dem's gettin' your work though, so you just sit here and worry about standing up and things, k?"

Roxas stared at him. "…My house? My living room? You're….in my house? In my living room?"

"Heck yeah! How could I miss staying over at my new friend's" adding emphasis to 'friend' "House after we just met? Not for long, though. I need a shower. Where's your bathroom?"

"My bathroom? You're…..gonna use my bathroom?"

"Er, yeah, nevermind, I'll go ask your mom. Lay down, Roxy. Stay. Good boy." He got off the couch and walked over to the steps, smiled at Roxas, and walked up. "Yo, Mrs. Roxas? Where the bathroom?"

"My bathroom?" Roxas said again.

-xXx-

An hour later, Axel finally emerged from the bathroom, clean, smelling nice, and fully dried and dressed. "Roxy!" He yelled. "Get in the shower!"

"Honey, don't yell in the house." Selphie scolded him. "Right dearest?"

"…"

"Don't mind him, honey, he doesn't talk much." She scowled. "You should be more social, Cloudy, dearest. You'll be seeing him all the time because he's your new son-in-law. At least give him a hug?"

"Um, that's alright." Axel protested quickly. "I'll just go get Roxas and bring him back. No time for hugs, really."

Cloud nodded appreciatively. Well, he nodded and Axel took it as appreciation.

Axel scrambled down the steps and toward the living room. "Roxy, get upstairs quick before I have to hug your dad!"

"Hmm? Oh, a shower? Did mom tell you not to yell in the house?" Roxas smiled, and trudged toward the steps. "By the way, do I wanna know what took you an HOUR to take a shower?"

"What, did you think this hair stood up by itself?"

"Oh, well nevermind then."

"Well actually, it does stick up by itself. I was trying to dry myself so my clothes don't stick to me. I hate that."

"Um…ok." Roxas frowned and walked up the steps. "Shouldn't have asked…"

"Do you need help in the shower Roxy?" Axel called after him. "I would be more than happy to assist you, y'know!"

"Oh I'm sure you would, but I bet if I said yes you'd freak out. Rapist!"

"Ah, my dear Roxy, thou woundeth me! Thou heart ith so cold…eth…."

"Um, yeah ok, can I take a shower now? No help needed."

"Sure." Axel sauntered over and smacked Roxas' butt. "Get up there." He growled.

"Yipe!" Roxas cried and jumped up the steps two at a time, ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door.

"Have fun!" Axel called. "Now for breakfast…"

-xXx-

"Here ya' go dearie." Selphie chirped, setting down a plate of pancakes. Or, they were supposed to be pancakes anyway.

Axel was starving, so he didn't care. He reached over for the bottle of maple syrup and dumped a(n un)healthy amount onto his, er, 'pancakes' and started shoveling them into his mouth. They really weren't that bad. Or maybe he was just desperately hungry.

Somewhere after fifths but before ninths, Roxas got out of the bathroom and sat down for some breakfast, which was happily supplied by his mother.

"OhmygoshRoxythesearesogoooooooooooood!" Axel said through a mouthful of food.

"I know. She makes them all the time. She's my mom, remember?"

They finished breakfast in almost-silence, only broken by the sounds of chewing and scraping of forks on plates. As they were putting their plates in the sink, Roxas' mother said "Your father had to leave early. I'm sorry you missed your bonding-time, son-in-law."

"Uh, yeah me too." Axel said and slinked off to the living room, expecting Roxas to follow him.

The blonde went up the steps instead. What?

"Imma just go sit in my room where you are NOT coming. Have fun!" And he was gone, leaving Axel to stare.

Wait, why're you still here? Since when do you actuallylistento people? His inner self told him. Getcher butt up them steps and find yer Roxy!

'K, hold up.' He answered. 'Why do you talk like an old man? I'm only, like, 17.'

What? Never you mind! Just go before I tan your hide!

Needless to say, Axel went.

-xXx-

Roxas' room wasn't that hard to find. It wasn't the first door on either side (one was a closet and the other was empty), the second to the right was his parents' (Because he had seen them in it this morning) , the next one was Sora's (because he was obviously sitting in there doing who-knows-what), and it obviously wasn't the bathroom. Ergo, Roxas' room was the last door on the left.

"Roxy! Finally! I was so worried about you! But I'm here to protect you now so it's alright." Axel cooed when he opened the door.

THUMP

"Ow..?"

Ok, so Roxas had apparently been right in front of the door. How was he supposed to know?

"Yeah, great job 'protecting' me, idiot. Why are you here? I told you NOT to follow me."

"Um, I didn't. We both just happened to go up the steps and into the same room, with me coming after you. Technically didn't follow you since I didn't see you for like, a whole 8 seconds before I came up here. Duh." Axel replied, settling himself on Roxas' bed. "Ooh, squishy!"

"Hey! Get off my bed! Who let you up here? Mom?!" the blonde threw his shoes at Axel. "Go home! To where YOU live! YOUR house! YOURS!"

Assuming the most 'kicked-puppy' look he could manage, Axel sniffed and went outside. Roxas slammed the door behind him.

You ain't sersly leavin' are ye?

'Of course not' Axel told the old man in his head. And he didn't. He sat and waited. And waited. Annnd waited. Finally, Roxas opened the door.

"Roxy!" Axel said.

Roxas shut the door.

"Go home! Shoo!"

"Fine! I don't need you! I'll go talk to my real friends! Like….um…Demyx! Yeah! And Luxord! So hah!"

As he went back down the stairs, he hatched a nefarious plot. He snuck around to the kitchen on his detour to the front door. "Yo, Mrs. Roxas?"

"Please, dearie, call me Mom." She smiled. "Whadda ya want?"

"Well…" Axel told her the story of what just occurred up those steps, down the hall, and last door on the left. Then he told her of his lovely little plan.

"Is that so? That sounds lovely! I'll get him to do it around 2pm. Have a safe drive home. Your car's already out there." She smiled again.

"No way! Sweet!" He ran out the door, came back and hugged Selphie, then ran back out, climbed into his car, and drove away.

-xXx-

Selphie glanced out the window to make sure he was gone, then looked at the clock. 12:38.

'Perfect.' She thought. 'Now we wait.' She hummed and busied herself with house work and the like, waiting for 2pm to roll around, completely ecstatic. There really wasn't enough time in the world to waste time waiting, was there?


	11. Chapter 11

__

 

 _Why_ _am I here…?_

Roxas was once again standing in front of Axel's house, unsure of what to do. He was, however, holding a plate of cookies this time. Why? Funny story, actually.

Some time after Axel had left, his mother handed him the cookies (which were given to them by a neighbor as a welcoming gift) and told him to hightail it over to apologize. And that's not even the best part. Some of the cookies had bites missing from Sora, so this would be some apology. 'Here, have these cookies that my brother bit. He doesn't have rabies or anything. Well, I don't think so anyway.' Lovely.

_Ok why hasn't he opened this freaking door yet? It's been, like, two whole minutes. Geez._

Roxas pulled his phone out of his pocket and attempted to dial Axel's cell, all while the cookies balanced precariously in the other hand. This didn't seem to be working so he set the cookies down on the porch, sat beside them, and prepared to scream Axel's ear off.

"Hello? Axel speaking. Of course, you probably already knew that when you dialed this sexy piece of-"

"Axel, shut up."

"Roxas?"

"Where the hell are you? I've been standing in front of your house for all of four minutes and you won't open the damn door!"

"Well, I was in the kitchen and I thought to myself 'Axel, you should make cookies.' It was such a wonderful idea because it was created by myself, obviously. Anyway, I was outta butter. Screw it, Roxas, I went to the grocery and now I'm standing in front of a little old lady who is getting extremely irritated at me. Can you just hide in the backyard so you don't look so awkward or something? Or go around to the living room window and scream at Luxy until he lets you in. I gotta-Ahh! Holy shit Roxy, that old lady tried to hit me with her –AHH! Stop it woman! Geez! OW! Stop that! Ow ow ow wooooah getting a little frisky, are we ma-AH! Stop hitting that! Roxy, I gotta go. Figure it out. Bye"

"Um Axel, wait…Or not…"

Sighing, he hung up and stared at the door.

_Guess it couldn't hurt_

He marched up to the door and pounded on it.

"LUXYYYYYYYY! Wait, why am I-?"

The door swung open abruptly.

"ROXYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Ohmygoshwhatareyoudoinghere?" Demyx squealed.

"Er, hi Dymyx? I came to see-"

"You're here to see Luxy, am I right? He's sleeping in the liiiiiving roooooom! Luxyyyyy wake uuuuupppp!" He sang, twirling.

"Er, no actually I came to see Axel. Is he here?" Roxas said,

"Like, sorry sweetheart, Axel isn't here at the moment. Can we, like, totally take a message?" Marluxia appeared next to Demyx, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well…" Roxas showed them the plate of cookies and, swatting Demyx's hand, told them what he was sent to do.

"Mm mm girl!" Marluxia said, snapping his fingers in a 'Z' shape. "I feel  _totally_  sorry for you. You have to, like, apologize to, like,  _him_?"

"I know, right? I dunno why I'm even here. When I called, he told me he was at the grocery store getting swatted by a frisky old woman."

"Girlfriend, you can totally do better than him. Totally."

"Yeah. Wait, what do you mean? I'm not into him! Why would you even think that?!"

"Well, you slept in his bed, he had to dress you, and he stayed at your house. Overnight."

"Can I have cookies?"

Roxas and Marluxia both glared at the intruder of their conversation/argument.

"Demy, honey. You can't have these cookies. These are for, like, Axel." Marluxia explained, putting his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Come on in hon." He said to Roxas.

He led them into the house, past the stairs and the living room where Luxord was and into the kitchen.

"Larxy, darling, I'm back! Shall we, like, totally continue where we left off?" Marluxia greeted the bug-headed girl.

"Marly, honey, shut up. You suck at romantic talking. Who the hell was at the door anyway? Can't they see that I'm trying to drink my own-oh….hey….." She said when she saw Roxas.

Roxas quickly decided he did not even want to know how she was going to finish that sentence and did not look at her glass.

"Larxyyyyyyyy! Roxy's here! He brought cookies! Can I have a cookie? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?!"

Demyx bounced up to her, still begging for a cookie. Quite annoyed, Larxene shoved his head away, causing the dirty blonde to fall over onto the floor, still laughing and begging for cookies.

"Marly, be a dear and drop him off in the living room. Lux'll have to move his lazy ass over and give him some room. Oh, and maybe take this one somewhere too?" She jerked a thumb at Demyx, who had sat up, pulled his legs to his chest, and was rocking back and forth chanting 'Cookie, Cookie, I wanna cookie, cookie, cookie, I wanna cookie, cookie, cookie, I wanna cookie…'

"Consider it done, princess, baby, honeycakes, sugar, honey-"

"Just GO!"

Squeaking, Marluxia grabbed Roxas' hand and ran to the living room. Leaving him there, he then went back to drag Demyx out into the hall closet or some equally idiot-proof room.

There was a swishing sound and Roxas turned, alarmed, only to see Luxord standing up and pulling a pair of blue shorts over his british-flag-designed boxers.

"Um…? Hi?" Roxas greeted awkwardly.

"Hey. How's it hangin'?" Luxord answered pleasantly as if he hadn't just been practically naked AGAIN in front of a guest. And a child at that.

"Um..fine I guess. Still no job I see." Roxas winced.  _Idiot_  he scolded himself.

"Yup." He was obviously somewhat proud of the fact that he was currently unemployed. "I pretty much sleep all day, eat, then go back to sleep. It's the life I'm tellin' ya."

"I see…" Roxas was stalling as he sat down. He couldn't think of anything then else to say.  _What do you talk about with a stranger?_

"I'm not that strange, am I? Was it the shorts? Gotta be the shorts. I can change them if you want." He started to remove the shorts but was stopped quite quickly by Roxas.

"NO! I mean, the shorts are fine. Pretty actually. Blue's my favorite color actually. It matches my eyes." Roxas explained. "Um, a shirt might be in order though. I mean, since we barely know each other. And wait did I say that out loud before?"

Luxord chuckled as he pulled a shirt over his bare upper body. "Yeah. And do you mean that it would be okay to be how I was before you came in if we were acquaintances?" He laid back down on the couch and stared at Roxas.

"Um…well, I…-"

"I'm back, bitches! Betcha missed me!"

Roxas was (thankfully) interrupted by Axel's shouting coming from the front hall and the pounding footsteps as he ran to the kitchen with bags in tow.

"Guys I got the stuff to make the cookies! Where should I – Holy hell! What the-?! Don't do that in my kitchen! Seriously, the counters are scarred for life!"

Roxas heard bags drop and a door slam.

"Seriously, get a room! But NOT my kitchen! Not even in my house. Do that by the river or at midnight or whatever. Sick…"

"C'mon Axel, darling. We're your friends. Friends can let friends have a good time."

"Like, yeah! At least I wasn't spraying it all over the-"

"OUT! Come back when you're FINISHED!"

Axel had evidently kicked them out.  _Bet he doesn't even know I'm here_  Roxas mused to himself.  _I think I'll surprise him_.

Footsteps were heard coming closer to the living room. Closer…closer…..

"Luxy, I think you should GAH! What the hell are you doing here? Keep your fudge and weasels and shoo!"

"I brought cookies."

"So Roxas, what brings your cute little ass here this time? To see little ol' me? I'm so flattered!" Axel sat in a chair opposite of Roxas. "Come on, sit down. And where are those cookies I've heard so much about? And I see you and Luxy are already well-acquainted."

"So we ARE acquaintances!" Luxord beamed at Roxas, who pointedly ignored him.

Roxas took a deep breathe. "Axel, I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you when you were at my house earlier, though I still dunno why."

Axel raised his eyebrow.

"I mean, um, I brought cookies to bribe for forgiveness."

The eyebrow went higher.

"What I MEANT to say was they all have a bite out of them but they're good anyway."

Both eyebrows shot up.

"Axel, you're so difficult, geez. I'm sorry, forgive me, we will chow down on already-eaten cookies. Ok?"

Axel stared at him for a second before busting up laughing.

"What?!" Roxas demanded. "Forgive me!"

This made Axel laugh harder. "You're face….and eaten….cookies for…..forgiveness! You are too funny!" He managed to get out around his tears and jolts of laughter.

Roxas scowled. "Fine. More cookies for me." He stormed off in the direction of the kitchen he had previously visited, ignoring Axel's warning. Oh what a fool he was.

"GAH! What happened?!"

Axel sighed. "I  _told_  them to get a room."

xXx

"So," Axel said as he munched on a cookie. "What're your plans for tonight?"

"Well, I'm going to sleep because we missed school yesterday." Roxas answered.

"So, nothing?"

"No, Sleep."

"Sleep is nothing."

"Sleep is heaven!"

"Yeah, only the good get it!"

"I'm good! Are you saying I'm not good?" Roxas shouted.

"I didn't actually SAY that! So what are you good at exactly?" Axel raised his eyebrows and licked his lips.

"Pervert…" Roxas muttered as he kicked Axel's leg.

"Oooooh, naughty Roxy! Wanna show me more later?"

"Hm? No, I'm sleeping remember?"

Axel hm'd as well. "We can do that AFTER you show me. Oh by the way, you're staying over tonight. Your mom called while I was out and said it was only fair since I had to sleep with you on  _your_  couch in  _your_  living room in  _your_  house. So now you're sleeping with me." He smiled angelically.

 _That bitch, putting me through this…_  Roxas internally screamed.

"Ok." He relented. "Which room do I sleep in?"

Axel smiled a wolfish grin. "Mine of course. We don't have any other bedrooms."

"You're kidding! In this huge freaking house you only have one freaking bedroom?! You're a liar!"

"So what if I am? My house, my rules my dear Roxy. Unless you prefer to sleep with Lux?" Axel offered.

Roxas pouted. _Between a rock and a hard place, that's where I am. Shit._

"What if I chose to sleep with him?"

"Then you're a little piece of shit. Now come on, I'll show you  _your_  side of the bed." Axel replied easily, wolfish grin still in place.

He grabbed his arm and dragged him out, around the corner, up the stairs, and into the first door on the left. 'Paradise' it was called. AKA Axel's bedroom. Roxas was pulled over to the bed.

"I sleep heeeeere, and you sleep theeeeere." Axel pointed to first the left, then the right as he spoke.

Roxas grunted. "So when's bedtime?"

"Oh I'd say around….." Axel glanced at the clock, which read 6:49. "…9:00? 10:00? Enough time for a movie anyway. What do you wanna watch? And I swear, if you say Twilight, I will be roasting your guts for breakfast." He threatened.

"The inside of my eyelids." Roxas responded and slipped into bed.

"But Roxyyyyyyyyyyy, I wanna watch a moviiiiiiiiiiiiie!" Axel whined.

"Then watch a movie. Where's your shower? And a towel? I sort of came  _unprepared_."

"But Roxyyyyyyyyyyy, I wanna watch a movie with yooooooooooooou!" Axel continued, but pointed towards the bathroom anyway.

"That's all fine and dandy, but I wanna take a shower and go to bed. I have to get up early. School, dontcha know." Roxas explained as he found a towel that smelled somewhat clean and picked it off of the floor.

"Oooooh Roxy, I'll watch that instead! So hot and steamy….Mmmmm"

Roxas punched his arm and muttered a quick 'pervert!' before going into the bathroom. "Good night, Axel!"

Axel pouted. "Roxas!" He called.

"What?"

The sound of the water coming on came from the bathroom.

"We're watching a movie. If you don't pick, I will, right after you get out of the shower. My house, my rules 'member?"

There was a pause and then a "…fine" was heard over the sound of the water. "I wanna watch Barbie."

"Awesome! I'll go –Wait, BARBIE?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!  _BARBIE_?!"

"….You said anything but Twilight."

Now it was Axel's turn. "…..fine. I'll have to get it though. Which one?"

Roxas was touched, as it had all been a plan to see how far Axel would go. "Axel, I was kidding. I'm glad you'd do that for me though." He giggled. "Do you have Transformers? I've been wanting to see that."

"Dude! You've never freaking seen Transformers? You poor unfortunate soul!" Axel moaned in pity. (Hear that fangirls? Moaned in PITY!)

The water shut off.

"Whatever, Ax. Just get it ready. I'm almost done."

"Oh!" Axel rushed down the steps, so occupied with the movie that he didn't even notice that Roxas had called him 'Ax' for the first time since they'd met.


	12. Chapter 12

 

"Roxy!" Axel called up the steps. "Come down for the movie! I even made popcorn, so appreciate it!"

"Um, Axel? I'm already here. Where are we watching it at?" Roxas stated.

Axel jumped a little before answering. "Er, the living room."

"But won't Luxord be…?"

"No. Other living room. Huge house, 'member?"

"Aha." Roxas nodded, still getting used to the house's size. "Well, shall we?"

Axel also nodded. "Lead the way." He said, bowing and moving his arms in the direction of the other living room.

Never having been to the other living room, Roxas obviously didn't know how to get there, so he grabbed Axel's waist and shoved him ahead and gestured for him to go first.

Axel stumbled, glared back at, then shrugged and walked. Roxas obediently followed behind him.

They walked down the hall, through the kitchen, and to the left, finally finding themselves in the other living room. The TV was on and the movie waiting for them.

"Sit, sit. And here, I made popcorn." Axel offered as he sat down on an excessively long couch.

Roxas took the bowl and sat down next to Axel, ready to get the movie over with and get into bed. Alone preferably, but Axel would be bearable as long as he kept his hands to himself. And didn't snore.

"'Kay, we're starting. Sit down, shut up, and no, you cannotgo to the bathroom until the end. Now enjoy the movie." Axel ordered cheerfully.

xXx

The movie was only about halfway over and totally NOT holding Roxas' attention. He was exhausted and ready to collapse and sleep this very instant. Axel, however, seemed immensely interested in it so he decided to bear through it, hopefully staying awake.

"Do you wanna go to bed?"

Roxas' eyes flew open at the sound. Wait, when did he close them? He glanced at Axel and was greeted by his beautiful-er, piercing green eyes.

I must really be exhausted. There's no way he's BEAUTIFUL. Roxas scoffed to himself. He turned his attention back to Axel. "Uh, yeah. That would be nice."

"Well too bad. Stay awake and finish the movie. You wanted to watch it after all."

Roxas stared, mouth open.

"Just kidding. Go on."

Roxas sighed, relieved, and got up off of the couch and went out of the room to get to bed. Except he had no idea where to go.

"Um, Axel?"

"Hm?"

"Uh….how do I get back upstairs?"

Axel laughed. "C'mon, I can take you up there. Are you sure you're tired? Like, too tired for some…..fun?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll find it myself."

"No no no! Wait for me. You don't even know where you're going!" Axel sprang off the couch and followed Roxas out (after turning off the TV of course). "Please, allow me."

He guided Roxas back up to his bedroom and let him undress in private. Not that it really mattered since they were kinda sleeping together. He re-entered his bedroom and began getting undressed himself. He slipped between the sheets and into bed, bumping against Roxas' body in the process.

"Don't touch me."

"I thought you were asleep." Axel muttered.

"I am. Night."

Axel rolled his eyes, turned over and went to sleep. Roxas slept peacefully all night. Thankfully Axel didn't snore. Well, much.

xXx

Roxas woke up bright and early...sort of. When he opened his eyes and glanced at the clock, it was already 7:08. Naturally, Roxas kinda freaked out; he usually got up at 6:30 or 7:00, as school started at 7:30. Roxas began to get up, and realized he once again found himself wrapped up in Axel's arms. He moved slightly, trying to escape.

"Mmmm, don't touch me."

"Axel, why the hell aren't you up? It's already past seven!" Roxas whispered.

"..."

"Axel!"

"What?"

"When do you get up?"

"Um…" Axel raised his head. "What time is it now?"

Roxas looked back at the clock. "Uh, 7:10."

Axel turned back over. "7:15."

"Do you even get up at a specific time?" Roxas questioned.

"...no."

Roxas rolled his eyes and removed himself from Axel's grasp to get out of bed. The moment he slipped out from under the covers, he was immediately chilled by the unexpected cold air.

"Geez." he huffed as he got dressed. "Why is it so cold?"

"Do you know how much it costs to heat a house this big? Besides, I like feeling colder in the morning. It kinda gets me going." Axel grumbled.

"Well why isn't it working?" Roxas asked. Then he giggled as an immensely evil idea struck him. He tiptoed over to the foot of the bed at held his breath, waiting to see if he had been caught. When it was obvious he hadn't been (apparent through Axel's slight snores) he ripped the covers off of Axel's body and immediately began tickling his feet. "Rise and shine, princess!" he crowed.

The effect was immediate.

"Ah, cold!" came first, then a snort and a laugh. Then some begging. Then more laughs accompanied by more begging. Soon, Axel was laughing uncontrollably.

"Roxas! No, stop! Bad dog! Sit! Cold! And it tickles! Stop it or you won't get any breakfast!" Axel shouted, jerking around in an attempt halt any further tickling.

"First of all, I don't even remember how to get to your kitchen. Either of them. Second of all, we don't have time for breakfast! C'mon, get ready!" Roxas laughed and put down Axel's feet. "Get up."

Axel got up and got dressed in a random shirt that he found on the floor ("it smells clean") and a pair of pant from a basket.

"You wear the same clothes more than once?" Roxas asked.

They went down the steps.

"Um, it still smells clean. Have a whiff." Axel answered, holding his shirt out for Roxas to smell.

They turned left and started towards the kitchen.

"Um, no thanks. What do you have to eat?"

Axel stopped to think. "How does peanut butter sound?"

"By itself?!" Roxas kept walking and ran into the redhead. "No wonder you're so skinny! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know."

"Whatever. I'm not hungry. The kitchen is through there. Go find something to eat. Imma go wake up Lux and get him to find a job, the lazy piece of shit…" he trailed off as he turned around and walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

Roxas wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Nothing…

There was literally nothing in the fridge. Well, except milk. Where did all the groceries go that Axel had just bought?!

Sighing, Roxas poured the milk into a glass and drank it. Whatever.

"Axel, c'mon let's go. We're gonna be late!"

"'K! Get your shoes or whatever and come on out!"

"Um, where's the front door?" Roxas called.

Axel laughed and shouted back. "Just come out of the kitchen the same way you came in, go to the turn left, go straight and turn left again. You'll be at the closet. Get your shoes, then turn 180 degrees and walk. That will be the door to go to the outside world. Exit there, and be freeeee!"

Roxas rolled his eyes but followed the directions anyway. Left here, through there, another left up there… he thought. He opened the closet door and bent down to retrieve his shoes when he noticed a person.

Whozzat?

He poked it.

"..." It didn't stir.

He poked it again.

"Mm? Oh, g'morning."

"Demyx? Do always sleep in the closet..? And why aren't you aleady at school? Don't you usually meet that Zexion dude?"

"Ah! What time is it Roxas? Where's my coat? Why are you here, anyway? And why am I asking about my coat in August? I'm laaaaaate!" Demyx scrambled up and out of the closet and down the hall.

"Uh what?" Roxas stared after him.

"Dude, Roxy, c'mon!" Axel called from outside.

Roxas shrugged and put on his shoes, then meandered on outside with Axel. They walked toward the school, but were stopped by a loud yell as Demyx ran from behind them.

"Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeee! Guys waaaaait! I fell asleep texting Zexy again and I didn't even tell him good night, so now I have to!" He passed them. "Sorry, I gotta go tell him! What if he's mad at me? What if he doens't wanna text me anymore? Or doesn't wanna be my friend?! Or what if… he ties me up by my toes and tortures meeeeeeeeeee?! You have to help me! Please, I'm begging. Roxas? Please? With cherries? And chocolate? And…..stuff?"

"Uh?" Roxas stared. "I don't even know what to say."

"Who has any time to speak?! We're late!" Demyx panicked again.

Axel grabbed Demyx by the arm and pulled, then held up his other hand, resulting in Demyx's face being slammed into Axel's hand. "Shut up and walk."

Demyx picked himself off the ground and followed behind Axel and Roxas, all while muttering "I'm a big boy….big boys don't cry…..I'm a big boy….big boys don't cry…."

Thanks to Axel's not-so-great 'shortcut' knowledge, they arrived to school close to ten minutes late.

"Hurry guys!" Demyx yelled as he dragged them along. "We gon be late! Zexyyyy I'm sorryyyy…"

Axel smashed Demyx's face into his hand again, then grabbed Roxas' hand, using the other to pull on the school's door handle.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Once they were inside, Demyx wasted no time running off towards whatever his first period was, presumably to meet up with Zexion. Roxas smiled as he watched him run.

 

“Roxy, c’mon, we’re late y’know!” Axel snapped his fingers in front of the blond’s face to get his attention. Roxas flinched.

 

“Alright, I know. You could have just gone.” He huffed, turning to go down the other end of the hallway, Axel following.

 

“Could have,” Axel answered.

 

They continued walking in silence, stopping only once they reached the door to the class room. Axel pulled Roxas back and opened the door for him, saying he was a gentleman. Roxas scoffed and walked inside.

 

“Well look who finally decided to show up!” Leon called from his desk. He marked his sheet for both of them: T for tardy. “Gone yesterday and late today! We were hope-I mean we thought you were dead!” He grinned evilly at them. “I’ll get you all the homework by the end of today. Siddown.”

 

Axel and Roxas both wasted no time in plopping their posteriors into the closest seats, which also happened to be right next to each other. A page number and some problem numbers were written on the board, so Roxas pulled his book….wait…his book! It was at home since he had spent the night at Axel’s! He leaned over.

 

“Axel! Do you have your book?”

 

Axel grinned. “Nope. Haven’t brought it in since the first day of school. S’been in my locker for almost a month.” He seemed proud by this fact.

 

Roxas glared at him, somewhat less proud. “Which is your locker? I need it!”

 

“Yo teach!” Axel called. “I need my book, Be back in a bit.” He stood up and pulled Roxas out the door as Leon hmm’d.

 

They ran together down the hall, their shoes leaving smacking noises in their wake as they headed towards where Roxas presumed was where Axel’s locker was. His suspicions grew more and more, however, as they continued running to the very end of the academic wing and past the cafeteria. Then they passed the gym. Then the smaller gym… no wait here they stopped. Axel bent over one of the tiny little locker and struggled to pull it open.

 

“Hah! They gave you a bottom locker? You’re so tall! With a bottom locker..!” Roxas struggled to keep from laughing as Axel continued to have trouble opening his locker. Finally he asked Roxas to. Still laughing, Roxas kicked it and tugged the handle; the door sprang open.

 

Axel shoved some things back up into it as a mini-avalanche fell onto their feet, and pulled out the book they would need for geometry.

 

“Do you need the rest of the day’s book as well?” Axel asked.

 

Roxas thought for a bit, then answered him. “Just English and maybe Chemistry today.”

 

Axel froze for a bit, then got an English book out and handed it to Roxas. Then he shut his locker. “Sorry, I’m still in biology. You’ll have to ask Dem or Marly for theirs. I know where their third periods are, c’mon.”

 

He grabbed Roxas’ hand for the second time in about 5 minutes and pulled him away, past the gym and the cafeteria and back into the academic wing. However, instead of turning left to go to their English class, Roxas was pulled to the right and around a corner.

 

They stopped in front of classroom and Axel knocked. The teacher opened the door, looking a little ticked. At least Roxas thought it was the teacher, as he was rather young.

 

“Good morning!” Axel grinned cheerfully. “May I see Demyx please?”

 

The teacher turned back into his room with a huff and said “Demyx! Guy wants to see you here.”

 

Demyx made an excited noise, or so it sounded, and hopped out of his seat and into the hall with the pair. “What do you guys need?” He bubbled.

 

“Roxy needs your Chem book. Were you busy?”

 

“Nah. Just demonstrating Microsoft Word something or other.” Demyx giggled. He skipped back in and retrieved his textbook, waving to the teacher as he exited once more. He handed over to the blond and, with a goofy grin, he said his goodbyes and went back in, shutting the door.

 

The boys heard Demyx explaining what he was doing while they walked away. As they were walking, Roxas glanced up at the clock: 7:54. They still had 36 minutes left in class Roxas calculated. And they still had to finish the assignment!

 

Roxas grabbed Axel’s hand and ran, ignoring the gasp from the redhead, around the corner, straight through the intersection, and back into their class.

 

They burst through the door and retook their seats. Leon cast them a stern but rather uncaring glance before resuming whatever it was that he was reading.

 

 _‘Probably homoerotic fanfiction’_  Roxas laughed. He opened his book and began working furiously on the problems so as to finish them before class ended. He really didn’t wanna do any more homework than he had to. He was already halfway through before Axel was seemingly bored enough to begin annoying the hell out of him.

 

_Tap Tap_

 

Roxas ignored him.

 

_Tap Tap_

 

Still ignoring…..

 

_Tap Tap_

Getting slightly annoyed………

 

Then Axel began tapping his shoulder furiously.

 

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptapptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap…_

Roxas jerked his head to the side, glaring at Axel. He smiled innocently. Roxas continued working.

 

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptapptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap…_

 

Roxas glared again, this time adding “I’ll stab you..”. Axel smiled again.

 

 _Taptaptap-_ _STAB_

“OW FUCK WHAT?” Axel screamed, holding his injured hand grumpily.

 

“Axel!” Leon called sharply.

 

“Um sorry, I…..I hit my foot on the chair..” Axel lied, turning slightly pink.

 

Turning to Roxas, his eyes blazed. “What the fuck? What did I do??”

 

Roxas looked confused. “Weren’t you tapping my shoulder?”

 

“How could I, I’m over here!!”

 

“Uh…tha-that was me.” A voice behind Roxas said.

 

He turned around and saw a girl with red-ish hair. It was almost like Axels, only slightly more crimson. He recognized her almost instantly. “Kairi? From that party a couple days ago?”

 

The girl smiled. “Yeah, haha that was me.” Then the smile fell right off her face and she turned even more red than Axel. “Would you like to go have some ice-cream today after school? I mean, August is almost over and it’ll be too cold and-”

 

“Sorry,” Axel cut her off. “He already has plans with me. We’re going to my house. Sorry Kai.”

 

“Oh, um…ok.” Kairi said. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out a band-aid. “Sorry I got you stabbed Axel. Here.” She smiled, though it was obvious she was still sad about being rejected. Roxas certainly saw this.

 

“Um, actually Kairi, I have no plans tomorrow. Would you like to go then?”

 

Kairi’s face exploded with happiness and she laughed. “I’d love to!”

 

Right at this moment, the bell rang.

 

“See you tomorrow Roxas!” She called as she walked away. Leon glared at her and she duck out of the room.

 

Roxas waved after her, but Axel struck his hand down. He wasn’t smiling.

 

“What’s your problem?” Roxas asked, a bit cross, still, over the tapping.

 

“I want you.”

 

Roxas glared. “What?”

 

“I want you. Only me.”

 

Roxas laughed a bit. “Fine I’ll go to your house tonight. C’mon or we’ll be late again.”  He turned to go out the door, but before he had even go two full steps, Axel grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, then grabbed his face and kissed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's chapter 13. Lemme know what you guys think!


	14. Chapter 14

 

Roxas' face was currently the color of Axel's hair. Still. That little fact made him somewhat angry.

 

It had been 2 class periods since Axel's little episode and it was _still_ making him blush. It hadn't been a particularly nice episode due to the little fact that it was a complete surprise.

 

It hadn't really been eventful either. Roxas had simply glanced at Axel after they separated, then walked out of the classroom without a word.

 

Demyx had spent the beginning of second period making fun of his Axel-hair-colored face. Thankfully it was Demyx, and his attention span wasn't that long, so he began talking about some poptart cat after a while. Roxas wasn't gonna ask about it.

 

Now here he was, sitting in third period, STILL embarrassed about it. He was somewhat miffed at the fact that Axel had been so random. He should have given him some leeway before he forced himself upon poor little Roxas.

 

_Bzzzzzzz_

 

His phone notified him of an incoming text. He glanced at it.

 

[Roxas?? Y u walk out like that?]

 

He tapped out a quick reply and pushed send.

 

[ttyl bout it. Bye]

 

_Bzzzz_

 

[Wut? No! Tt-me-now!]

 

Roxas rolled his eyes and ignored it.

 

_Bzzzzz_

 

_Bzzzzz_

 

_Bzzzzzz_

 

One text after another poured into his phone. Finally, he turned his phone off and continued to (try to) take notes. Time passed by somewhat uneventfully before there was a knock at door of the classroom.

 

The teacher opened the door, revealing that awful head of red hair and his infuriatingly sweet voice.

 

“May I speak to Roxas for just one second please?”

 

He flashed a dazzling smile at the somewhat disheveled teacher for good measure. Roxas had already gotten up before the teacher called out to him, and walked out the door to join up with Axel in the hallway, shutting the door and producing a sort of startling slam.

 

“Why did you walk out? Are you mad at me?” Axel started rambling off questions as soon as the door assured them of their privacy.

 

“I was shocked. Is that all? I have notes...?” Roxas turned his shoulder to Axel coldly and started to open the door again.

 

“No!” Axel said, grabbing his arm. “Talk to me now! I can't wait for later!”

 

Roxas opened the door, staring at Axel's hand on his arm.

 

Axel got the message and grudgingly let his own arm drop to his side. He frowned as Roxas walked back inside and shut the door.

 

-xXx-

 

Roxas closed the door on Axel and spun around, feeling the eyes of everyone in the class currently on him. He took his seat, trying to appear as if nothing was wrong. But he knew. There _was_ something wrong.

 

He kissed Axel.

 

A boy!

 

He kissed another boy!

 

Roxas put his face into his arms to cover his embarrassment. Again.

 

He half-heartedly took notes down and then took down the assignment to completed by the following day and left the classroom, not really paying much attention to anything around him.

 

_SLAM_

 

Roxas dropped his books as someone smacked into him rather forcefully. He bent to pick them up, only to be stopped by a hand and a voice.

 

“No, please. Let me.”

 

This girl, whom he recognized as Naminé from second period, bent and picked up his books, including Demyx's Chemistry book that he was on his way to return. As she handed them back to her, he smiled and thanked her. She then walked away without a word, so he continued on his way to Demyx's 4th period. Which was....... what again?

 

A familiar bit of pink caught his eye. Marluxia. Sure he would know.

 

“Marluxia!” He called.

 

The pink head swiveled around. “Roxy, darling! What's, like, up?”

 

“Do you know where Demyx has his 4th period at? I borrowed his chemistry book and have to give it back before he has it.”  


“Oh, honey, that class is, like, _totally_ next period. He and I have it together. The poor dear is always so excited that he spills everything.” He shook his head. “But I'll return it if you'd like. We're lab partners and sit adjacent to one another, wouldn't ya know?” He winked.

 

Roxas thanked him as well and handed over the book.

 

And thus ends the period of excitement in Roxas' Wednesday, consisting thereafter of mostly ignoring Axel and taking notes. Boring stuff.

 

Skip-jump-leap to where we go home:

 

 

-xXx-

 

Roxas walked forlornly home, not bothering to go to Axel's like he had promised. He went upstairs and did his homework, then went to sleep, not really feeling hungry.

 

He continued to ignore Axel the next day and the day following as well. Until, of course, after school. He walked out of his 6th period class, heading for his locker, when a hand pulled him aside.

 

He let out an 'eep' and Kairi, the one who pulled him, giggled. “Um..” she stammered, “I know we kind of missed our little get-together on Wednesday, but would you like to go out for ice-cream today instead? Better late than never.” She smiled.

 

Wednesday? What were they...OH! He had promised her ice-cream! Ugh...

 

“Uh, yeah sure! Lemme just call my mom and tell her. One sec, alright?”

 

She nodded and he pulled out his cell phone, pushing speed-dial 2.

 

“Hey mom? Hey yeah, um I'll be a little late this evening. I'm stopping for some ice-cream before August is over...... hm? Why would you think that?.....no mom it's with Kairi, she asked me to go...mom no you.....mom you're not listening...mom?...mom....ok.....yes...ok......yes yes yes ok.... Fine whatever and then I'll just stay there. Yeah great. See ya.”

 

He hung up and rolled his eyes. “Mothers.” As if this explained everything.

 

Kairi nodded. “What'd she say?”

 

“Well, that it was fine, but I should stay at a friend's house instead of going home. I'll have to bring my books along, is that alright?”

 

“Sure it is. Shall we?”

 

“We shall.” He agreed.

 

They walked down the hallway together, up the steps, and right out the front doors, turning right to head for the ice-cream shop a little ways away.

 

“So..” Kairi said as they walked, trying to make polite conversation to fill the awkward silence that had bloomed around them. “How are your classes going?”

 

“Um, great so far. Mr. Leonhart is really a slavedriver, y'know what I mean?”

 

“Oh em gee, I agree with you one-hundred per cent!” Kairi squealed, but then glanced at Roxas apologetically. “Sorry, fangirl moment?”

 

Roxas laughed.

 

Finally they arrived. Roxas, being the gentleman that he is, held the door open for Kairi and then strolled in himself. After much debate of what they wanted, they settled on a large banana split to, well, split.

 

The giggled and talked over this ice-cream treat before Roxas finally looked out the window and noticed the sun going down already. They still had a 4th of it to go!

 

“Um, Naminé, I've gotta go. Uh, the ice-cream....?”

 

“Oh I totally got this.” Naminé said. “You can go on ahead if you'd like.”

 

Roxas spooned several spoonfuls of ice-cream into his mouth and then stood up, grabbing the stack of his books that had been laying on the booth seat next to him.

 

“Have a great night Naminé!” Roxas said as he wandered towards the door. “I'll see you on Monday!”

 

She waved to him and settled down to finish what was left of their split. _What a goofy kid_.

 

 

-xXx-

 

_Knock knock knock_

 

The door to Axel's house flew open almost immediately, as if Demyx (as he had answered the door obviously) had been waiting for this exact moment to open the door for Roxas' arrival.

 

“Roxyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!” He shouted as he gave the blond a hug.

 

“Um, hiya Dem. Did ya get your book back alright?”

 

“Totes!” Demyx giggled. “Come heeeeere!” He dragged him by the hand into the house, shut the door, and pulled him into the second living room, where Axel had a movie paused on the TV. By the looks of it, Axel had had another movie night between himself, Demyx, and Luxord.

 

“We're watching _Transformers_!” Demyx bubbled as he pulled the younger boy onto couch, nestled snugly between himself and Axel. Axel looked...well, shocked.

 

Luxord played the movie and Axel leaned closer to Roxas. “When'd you get here?”

 

Roxas leaned closer as well. “Like, just now. Why are you watching this again?”

 

Axel straightened. “Just because. Why are you here so late?”

 

“Um, I'm kind of staying for the weekend. Is that all right with you?”

 

Axel jumped. “What?!”

 

“ShhhhhhhhhhhhhHhHhHHHHHhhhHH” Demyx shushed him.

 

Axel rolled his eyes at him, then dragged Roxas up off the couch and out of the living room.

 

“You're staying again?! I thought you were mad at me! Why didn't you ever answer my texts?! ARGH WHY?!?!”

 

Roxas stared at him, wide-eyed. “Well....You kissed me. Another boy kissed me! And it was alright. Hell, it was great! I shouldn't like a guy but....I think I like you, Axe.” He looked up at him again.

 

Axel didn't catch on at first. “Of course you like me. We're like, BFFs! I have a bed for you this time. Not with me, unfortunately for you since I know you loooooved that! It's just right over here if-”

 

“Axel. I think I love you.”

 

Axel froze.

 

“And I'd rather sleep with you than by myself.”

 

Still frozen.

 

“And no, with Lux isn't a substitute.”

 

Still frozen but thawing.

 

“So...how do I get to your room? I need a shower before bed.”

 

Mostly thawed.

 

“And also, where should I put my books?” He held up his bag. “I'm not sleeping with them.”

 

Completely thawed, just in shock. His mouth opened and closed without sound, but he wasn't sure what to say anyway. He squeaked.

 

Roxas giggled.

 

“You...love me?” Axel whispered. “You love...me?” He looked to Roxas who nodded confirmation. “So are we....boyfriends now?”

 

“I'll tell you what, you kiss me again like you did a few days ago and I am yours!” Roxas laughed at him.

 

Axel thought about that for a second before grinning like a wolf and grabbing Roxas' face again, just like he had that Wednesday, and he kissed him, long and hard.

 

“Oh my gosh you two! Get a room!”

 

Luxord had walked out of the living rooms in hopes of finding more to drink judging from the empty glass he held in his hand. He walked right passed them, heading for the kitchen.

 

Axel grinned. “Whadda ya say?”

 

Roxas glanced back at him, confused.

 

Axel sighed, his perfect response ruined. “I meant, what do you say we take the man's advice and get a room? I happen to know of a good one right up these steps over here.” He waggled his eyebrows, causing Roxas to laugh uncontrollably.

 

“C'mon you dork, let's go on up to this paradise of yours.”

 

“I thought you'd never ask!” Axel said, as he leaned down and grabbed the back of Roxas' legs.

 

“Eh? What are you- eep! AXEL! NO PUT ME DOWN! NO! SAVE ME! HELP! DEM?!” Roxas yelled as Axel picked up newlywed-bride style and carried him up the steps to their paradise.

 

Demyx poked his head out of the doorway, but only to go “SHHHHhhHhhhHhHHHhhHHHhhHHH!!!!!!!” at them. Then he disappeared back in to finish watching his _Transformers_ movie.

 

“Wow thanks for your concern!” Roxas yelled down the steps.

 

With that, they shut the door to the bedroom and opened the door to their relationship. Lovely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah it's finished right there. Over. Complete. HOWEVER, that is just the ending to this. I'm rewriting the story in a better format and with a better plot line. Thanks for bearing with it, and please review to lemme know what you think! I love hearing your opinions. Also, the title may even change so maybe check back often and I'll have the new title at the end. Again, thanks, and sorry you had to deal with my writing!


End file.
